


Wet Seal

by emperor-huxxx (Fffsteaks)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, MerMay 2018, PWP, Teef™, mer!hux, monster blowies, my assigned fbi agent is now more familiar with various fish dicc than they'd prolly like to be, shark mermaids because there aren't enough shark mermaids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 00:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14630637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fffsteaks/pseuds/emperor-huxxx
Summary: On a lazy afternoon caught between spring and summer,  mer Hux reviews his anatomy studies.





	Wet Seal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solohux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solohux/gifts).



> Inspired by [@solohux](http://solohux.tumblr.com/) and her lovely anons.

The concept of body hair was fascinating to Hux. Logically he knew its purpose for the land walkers, but the fact that it could be so varied on a single individual never ceased to surprise him. Kylo had been the only specimen he'd ever examined up close, so for all he knew the man could have been unique in his hairiness, yet when all his childlike questions were answered Kylo had painted himself as rather normal. 

Underneath the long forgotten pier on a balmy day, Hux lazily floated on the low tide, head resting in Kylo’s lap as he sat over the edge of the planks with his feet idly wading in the water on either side of the merman. Sunbeams that threatened the coming of summer streamed down through the dilapidated boardwalk above them as Hux nuzzled into the wiry hair of his lover’s thigh. 

How odd it was that certain areas of Kylo’s hair were silken when wet while others were softer when dry. The region in question was of the former. Personally, Hux’s piscine skin felt the same to the touch in either state; rough, like new sand not yet beaten and broken by the endless waves. Duality seemed to be a common theme with humans. Confusing as it was at times it never left him bored, at least. 

Here Hux decided that the stuff covering Ren’s thighs was not his favorite. Idly, he traced a hand up the limb opposite to his current acting pillow to play with the far more entertaining fluff that marked Kylo’s groin. Since they had began to steal away regularly the man had taken to discarding his clothes more often than not. As novel as clothes were, Hux much preferred to see Kylo in his natural state and have access to all the curiosities of his body. In moments like these he took full advantage of it.

The hair here was wiry too, stubbly even when trimmed - another mind-boggling habit of humans - yet much softer where it was left to grow. As he idly rubbed his fingertips through black fur - but not fur, apparently - Kylo chuckled, making no motion to stop him. In fact, the favor was returned as a calloused hand began to card through Hux's many copper braids, most half dried until they dipped into the lulling water to float with the rest of him.

With a happy, yet discordant hum typical of Hux’s self harmonizing voice, he pressed closer to Kylo. Fidgeting fingers were replaced by a nuzzling nose as the creature wrapped his arms around his lover’s hips. The hand in his hair stopped mid stroke, cradling the back of his skull. Kylo tensed ever so slightly in his arms. The response confused Hux as he’d only moved to be closer to his love and selfishly play his silly body hair. But when he felt something brush against his cheek he realized what had happened.

Kylo was growing aroused. Hux supposed that having a face shoved into your genitals was a worthy cause for it. Though he'd intended nothing sexual the temptation of more interesting anatomy to play with was one he could not ignore.

With a growing smirk Hux turned just so to brush his lips against the base of Ren’s cock as it began to fill with warm blood. Kylo had done something like this to him several days ago during a night Hux would never forget, and ever since his curiosity had burned brighter than the sun. The skin there he knew was soft - he’d touched Kylo’s penis plenty of times before - but it seemed so much softer against his lips. The sensation drove him to plant several light kisses that explored up the man’s growing length. 

Above him Kylo let out a tenuous breath. His hand stayed planted firmly at the back of Hux’s head, though it didn't push or pull. It was so easy to excite Kylo. Just a few tender brushes of the mer’s lips and his lover was nearly panting. Hux loved it. After dozens of winters alone wandering the ocean depths it was intoxicating to be so hungrily wanted. The feeling was wholeheartedly mutual, too. Hux wanted nothing more than to ravish Kylo day in and day out.

What better way to do so then by repaying Kylo for that night a few moons past? Hux licked his lips as he continued to trail now-wet kisses up Kylo’s cock until he was poised with his mouth just out of reach of the man’s pretty, pink head. Despite the concept of oral sex being entirely foreign to him until just recently he couldn't help but feel compelled to flick a pointed tongue out to taste Kylo. His lover shuddered and tightened his grip in Hux’s hair, encouraging him to take another lick.

And another. And still another. Between the sensation of smooth skin on his tongue and the reactions that began to ease out of Kylo he found himself lost in the act. He left no fold or vein unexplored, so focused on his task that it surprised him when Kylo pulled him back just as he was about to take him into his mouth; just as Kylo had done to him before.

“C-Can you...” Kylo stammered softly through a rosy blush. “You can retract your teeth too, right?”

Hux blinked. It didn't click as to why that question was relevant and worth interrupting until a beat later. “Oh.”

Human teeth were for the most part blunt, meant to slice like a pair of shears and grind. Merfolk had evolved fangs for the piercing of scales and rending of blubbery flesh. Furthermore, Hux’s selachiic ancestry had gifted him with the cranial kinesis that allowed to him project his jaws out of his skull for a more lethal bite.

All of these things did not lend well to their current activity now that he thought about it.

Hux licked his shark-like serrated teeth in thought for a moment. 

“I can't do that, no.” With a slight frown he worried one of his upper right teeth that had been knocked loose earlier in the week while feeding until it popped free bloodlessly. He spat it out into the water before glancing up at Kylo again, seemingly missing the slightly horrified look on his face.

“If you’re that concerned, I can knock them out.” Hux said and shrugged. He’d go without a meal for a week or two as they grew back in, but if his partner wished it then he could suck it up and just be a bit hungry for a while.

“Christ, no!” Kylo stared down at him with wide eyes, his blush mostly gone along with the rest of his color. “Just...promise you won't use them? Yeah?”

“Of course, I won't use them!” Hux huffed. The merman had use yet for Kylo’s strange prick. To injure it in anyway would be a tragedy. “Any other concerns you would like to address?”

“You don't have one of those second set of jaws in your throat right?” Kylo asked after a pause. There was an attempt at humor in his tone, though.

Hux rolled his eyes and flicked his long thresher-like tail in the water impatiently. “I'm not an eel, Ren.”

Kylo nodded and let out an uneasy breath despite the smile on his face. His erection had flagged some, but he seemed unworried by it. “I trust you.”

That...was touching to hear despite the strangeness of the moment. Hux smiled back, pointy teeth and all, before easing back into Ren’s lap. Wrapping on hand around the base of Kylo’s cock he began to lick at him as if they had never paused. In a matter of seconds Hux had his lover throbbing under his touch once more, small sounds and precum alike leaking from him at the same easy rate.

Below the water Hux felt his own cock stir in its sheath. With each lateral stroke of his tail he could feel his own flesh shift around him, further arousing him until he began to present externally. Barely-there water currents tickled the light pink skin as it slowly revealed its pointed, tentacle-like shape, curving proudly up in search of more stimulation.

Above, lips finally wrapped around Kylo in a experimental suckle. Underneath Hux the man shivered from the cool temperature difference but moaned all the same. Leisurely Hux sucked harder and stronger, tongue exploring the lines of Kylo’s glans as he did. The hand that had left his hair at some point before buried back into his braids then. A bolt of arousal ricocheted through Hux at the tangible feedback that he was doing something right. He was making his lover feel good. That made him feel good, too.

Pressing on, Hux leaned in to take more of Kylo into his mouth, ever mindful of his teeth. When he'd reached halfway down Kylo’s cock the hand in his hair gently pulled him back. He followed, only to be pressed forward again. Confused, it took the motion one more time before Hux caught on and began to bob his head up and down.

The resulting reaction was spectacular. With a curse hissed under his breath, Kylo braced himself against the dock. Hux looked up just in time to see him throw his head back; loose, black curls falling from the man’s face as his focus shifted to the taught muscles in Kylo’s neck. His human was so beautiful. More stunning than the lushest reef, bioluminescent cave, or the ocean of stars above their own.

Eyes still drinking in the vision above him, Hux swallowed the rest of Kylo’s thick length down without a thought. The man cried out in surprise in response, his head snapping forward to look down at Hux. The moment their eyes met was electrifying. Hux ached below the surface as he sucked like his life depended on it. 

The lap of the tide grew agitated. Hux’s tail writhed side to side in hope of friction that wasn't there. Gills running above his slender hips pumped to pick up the slack of his now blocked lungs. He didn’t gag. His kind didn't have a need for it. 

Meanwhile Kylo looked at him with lust and awe, making Hux feel satisfied in a way he still couldn't explain. He wanted to please Kylo. He needed to. The mer would do anything to cause his human to come undone, just as he did.

His lover shifted, the hand in his hair once firm now harsh. Without warning Kylo began to fuck into his mouth, the thrusts gentle at first. But when Hux still didn't gag, or even so much as blink, Kylo arched his hips harder and faster until Hux felt his nose being knocked against the man’s pelvis and heavy balls slapping against his chin. Gods, the sound of it was vulgar. Hux gurgled and whined through the abuse as he found himself painfully turned on at the concept of just being used.

Kylo didn't last much longer after that. His brutal pace began to stutter and fall apart. His grunts devolved into a series of gasping moans. Soon enough Hux’s name echoed against the rocks like music as the mer felt a warmth spill down his throat into his stomach. Still he was held there with his face smashed against Kylo’s groin for a few minutes more before he was gently pulled off and left gasping, if only to get air into his lungs for the use of his voice.

Hux was dazed. His cock ached. Each throb of his heartbeat threatened to swell until his skin burst. Hux couldn't tell if his mewling was in his head or not. When Kylo shoved himself back further on to the planks and lifted Hux up by the pit of his arms the mer barely had enough presence to kick his tail and help propel himself out of the water.

Kylo only struggled a bit to drag Hux to drape over his lithe body. Immediately a hand was thrust between them to wrap around Hux’s cock, stroking hard and fast with an iron grip. The mer cried out, voice cracked into three separate tones like a siren’s call. Finally given the stimulation he'd so desperately needed Hux fell apart. He struggled to brace himself on his forearms as skin slipped against the water-worn dock. His tail thrashed across the surface of the water as his body wildly attempted to buck into Kylo’s hand. 

Just when the world seemed as if it would crush him like the ocean depths a scream muted itself into Kylo’s neck. Hux’s length rippled and pulsed before he spilled his thick, oily seed over Kylo’s stomach and chest in a series of streams powerful enough to splatter on impact, showering them both with the spray of it.

Hux trembled in the aftermath. Collapsed over his lover, he was torn between the desire to stay in his arms and the urge to slide back in the water and just sink into the quiet depths. If only he could take Kylo with him.

“Good boy.”

Hux’s glacial eyes fluttered open at the deep rumble he’d felt as much as he’d heard. It was a terribly demeaning statement full of implications that would offend most proud merfolk...and yet Hux melted at the words. 

Kylo chuckled and brushed Hux’s braids out of his face. With a hooked finger he tilted Hux’s chin up so that they looked each other in the eye once more.

“Now, are you going to clean up your mess?” Kylo said with a wicked smirk.

Hux grinned. “As you wish.” 

Batting his copper lashes, Hux made sure his human was fully reminded of the lethal nature of his jaws before ducking down to get back to work.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by: [@groffiction](http://groffiction.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> [For those of you left wondering.](https://bad-dragon.com/products/kona?preview=815925eb4404ad18d747310f71b72a4c&utm_source=sharelink)


End file.
